ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hellzking
is a robot created by Alien Beryl colonies in the ''Ultraman Cosmos'' TV series. After its previous destruction, the JADF secretly collect all of its remains and reform it into . Subtitles: *Hellzking: *Hellzking Revised: History Ultraman Cosmos The Alien Beryl's weapon for the Earth invasion. While in the form of a spaceship, it conserve power by absorbing energy from SRC's power plant and transform into robot mode to attack the civilians. Though Cosmos at first having difficulties battling him, but a good Alien Beryl, who assimilate a civilian named Mr. Kusano informs him about the robot's weakness on the throat as the giant overpowers it and destroy it into pieces with Naybuster Ray. After losing their patient over Team EYES on an Anti-Chaos Header project, the JADF secretly picked the remains of Hellzking and initiating Project H.B.. They also armed the robot with Soagg (a moonstone that weakens Chaos Header) onto its Hellzgun, which can annihilate everything. Sending the robot for a test, Hellzking is proven durable against laser turrets and rocket launchers and it fires the Soagg beam, able to destroy an iron block with a weight of 113,272 tons as they mock Cosmos for no longer being a match for Chaos Header. However, when he was sent away on a carrier, it starts moving as something wrong in the system. It seems that the Alien Beryl had already left a firewall on the system and that it causes Hellzking Revised activates on its own while making his way to town. Cosmos appears and transforms into Corona Mode. The giant fights Hellzking Revised but the robot fires the Soagg Cannon. Though Cosmos dodges it, but it was powerful enough to evaporate a mountain. Hellzking Revised easily kicks Cosmos aside and overpowers him. Then, the giant decided to transform into Eclipse Mode. Cosmos fought well against Hellzking Revised until the robot fires the Soagg Cannon at him while he's in mid-air, downing him. A crack was revealed on the robot's throat and Fubuki decides to destroy the Soagg stone but JADF Commander Sahara orders them to stop as Hellzking is the new weapon for humanity. Team EYES pays no attention and decides to help Cosmos by firing its throat, giving the giant some time to charge Cosmium Ray and they finish the robot at once, leaving the Soagg stone intact and producing a formula that can complete the SRC's Chaos Chimera mineral. General Saijyo furious over this but Commander Sahara didn't as he realize Musashi's words, "Will those dirty hands will choose my neck?". Trivia *Hellzking is a tribute to King Joe from the ''Ultraseven'' TV series and ''Heisei Ultraseven'' OV series. **This similarity is played further as they are robots created by their respective aliens who tried to conquer Earth and once they rebuild by human under the assumption that they will become an ultimate weapon, they will still stick to their original programmings and attack the humans. **Oddly, Revised Hellzking is the final fight in a 2019 stage show with Taiga, X and R/B, where there's a King Joe portrayed as a good guy. **He is also in tribute to Deathfacer from Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light as they have the potential to kill their Ultra nemesis with their super deadly finishers. *Hellzking's fight was meant to emphasize the gunfights from western movies. *The Hellzking Revised suit is a repaint of the original. *Hellzking's return in episode 61 was a proposal from director Ichino and writer Masuda. *His roars are reused from Alien Standel Abolbus while as Hellzking Revised are from Chaos Clevergon. *Suit actor: Kazunori Yokoo (original), Toshio Miyake (Revised). Data - Second Form= Second Form :;Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Origin: Planet Beryl of S13 Star System :;Powers and Weapons * : Hellzking can fire energy beams from the guns armed on his arms. *Armor: The entire robot is built on the hardened mineral . It is durable to melee attacks. *Strength: Hellzking is also armed with a natural strength used for melee attacks. :;Weakness Hellzking's throat (the purple part of his neck) is the only body part that vulnerabe to attacks. Attacking it multiple times can cause him activating the Hellzgun and aimlessly firing everything. Hellzking (Second form) Hellzgun.png|Hellzgun }} - Revised= Hellzking Revised :;Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 67,000 t *Origin: JADF defense base :;Powers and Weapons * : In replace of the Hellzguns, Hellzking can fire energy beams from the guns armed on his arms capable of destroying an iron block with a weight of 113,272 t and even a mountain, evaporating it or leaving a giant crater. *Armor: Hellzking's body is durable enough to survive rockets and Ultraman Cosmos' Naybuster Ray without taking any visible damages. *Strength: Hellzking is also armed with a natural strength used for melee attacks. Hellzking Breaks SOAAG Arm Cannons.png|Soagg Beam Cannons Hellzking Breaks Armor.png|Armor }} Gallery 54967266aae6ce7f39836541779fa893.jpg 59207b079de5e915921b3c93b0b3badf.jpg HELLZKING 2.jpg HELLZKING.jpg Revised Hellzking.png|Revised Hellzking in a 2019 stage show. Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting